


Wish Upon A Star

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will live knowing that freeing my old nightmares hurt you too. They’re going to find you and that’s made you spit with poison and hatred. That’s okay. I understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Star

I will probably  
never see your face again.  
This is painful, but fair cause betrayal  
is not an easy thing to bear,  
to forgive.  
I will live knowing that  
freeing my old nightmares  
hurt you too.  
They’re going to find you  
and that’s made you  
spit with poison and hatred.  
That’s okay. I understand.  
We both might be damned,  
but it’s me who  
destroyed one good thing  
we had.  
Isn’t it funny  
that I worked so hard to gain  
your trust and then  
threw you under the bus?  
***  
The stars are falling tonight, you know.  
I will look at a shooting star  
and ask her to keep you safe  
back home.

**Author's Note:**

> for @groundopenwide because she asked me to write something angsty


End file.
